On the Run From Her Past
by jumpy-monkey
Summary: (complete)Herm has disappeared from the wizarding world and is hiding in Italy. What happens when a certain Harry Potter finds her? Will she go back to her old life? HHR summary sucks (Post Hogwarts) RR
1. Somwhere Out There

Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction (so be nice). Constructive criticism is accepted. Please be nice since I am writing this at midnight in the dark after being annoyed with the stupid elections on tv. I will update either 3 or 4 times a week since I have no life. And because I am so evil I started this two days before I leave for vacation so don't expect any updates for two and a half weeks but I will update as much as I can before I leave But good news! I will be bringing my laptop on the trip! So on the drive down and in the bad weather or at night I am sure I can write up a few chapters so when I get back chapters will be posted immediately. Dedicated to- my girls Dez, Ale, Jewlz, and Joy, just cause I love you!  
  
!Please Read! (it will answer many questions) Summary- (Post Hogwarts) It has been 6 and a half years since the golden trio split up. Harry stayed in England working as an Auror, Ron moved to Romania to help Charlie in the dragon world, and Hermione suddenly disappeared after Graduation (reasons come in later). Herm has been leading a normal life in Italy which no one knows of, until a certain raven haired man stumbles into her coffee shop one cold December night. Will she be forced back to her old life in the wizarding world or will she refuse to return and turn her back to it once again even when love is knocking at the door along with it? Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter if I did would you honestly think I would be sitting here in the dark at midnight writing a fan fiction. (Didn't think so) Now pick up a Harry Potter book and read the authors name that's right it says J.K Rowling all I own is a Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban movie stub.  
  
Now On to the story-  
  
"Hiding From Her Past" Chapter 1 "Somewhere out there"  
  
"Last time I talked to you  
  
You were lonely and out of place  
  
You were looking down on me  
  
Lost out in space  
  
We laid underneath the stars  
  
Strung out and feeling brave  
  
I watched the red orange glow  
  
I watched you float away" Our lady peace Somewhere out thee...  
  
The white powdery snow crunched under Anna's (Hermione) feet in the region of Calabria in Italy, a small town in Cosenza. The snow came down hard as she pulled her scarf closer around her neck and her cold hands clamped around her jacket to keep it closed. Cars were only great swirls of colored snow passing by. Dark figures rushed around many of the empty streets. The sky was white with a hint of pink in it and the shop roofs were covered in so much snow that they blend in with the white sky. It was a horrible snow storm and she could hardly see past her nose. Honey brown locks were pulled under the hood of her coat and she shivered as she crossed the street to a small coffee shop. She pulled out a copper key and slid it into the keyhole with some difficulty since her fingers were so numb and the snow was so blinding she couldn't locate the keyhole.  
  
She pushed open the wood door, pulled off her heavy winter jacket and pulled off her ear muffs. She started a fire in the fireplace and started up the coffee machines. She pulled out several trays of biscuits and laid them in their proper spots on the counters. She looked around the coffee house. A small cozy place with a fireplace and several bookshelves's containing all sorts of books. Magazines and newspapers lay on a table near the fireplace. Comfy, burgundy armchairs were placed around coffee tables. People came to have a cappuccino, espresso or a nice biscuit and read a book by the fireplace, meet some friends or just read the newspaper.  
  
She was pulled out of her daze when the chime on the door sounded. First customers of the day she thought. The customers loved Anna. She was so friendly and wise. She was great to talk to and get advice from. It was mysterious that she showed up 6 and half years ago from no where, only carrying a few belongings and a heavy British accent.  
  
Anna never existed 6 and a half years ago. In her place was Hermione Granger. A bold, brave, angelic young woman who was far from normal. She was a Witch! But she turned her back on that life so many years ago. During the summer before graduation at Hogwarts her parents were killed in a Death eater attack. She lost them and some other family members. She sunk into depression when the images flashed into her mind never leaving her, she felt it was her fault they were dead. With the war between good and evil soon approaching everything seemed so stressful. She couldn't bare to loose anyone else close to her so the night she graduated she ran away. She started a whole new life. She felt that no one would miss her and it would only help her family and her friends wouldn't miss her. Boy was she wrong.  
  
She moved to a small town in Italy, lost her accent picked up the Italian tongue and started a new life. It was hard to come home every night to an empty house and having to put on a fake cheerfulness while working but she knew it was better than her old life.  
  
:"Excuse me miss" a raven haired man with emerald green eyes and black spectacles waved a hand in front of Maria's face. "Umm, Miss"  
  
Anna snapped back to realty "sorry sir, what can I get you?" This man seemed so familiar. It couldn't be him could it?  
  
"Just a coffee and a chocolate cookie please" She busied herself serving the man. Once he was given what he wanted and had paid he turned to leave. But quickly whipped around staring into those familiar chocolate eyes. "A local told me you might be able to help since many people come here" he looked around the empty shop. It was still early. "I have a friend and I have her address I was wondering where its located and if you might know her?"  
  
Hermione quickly panicked what if he was looking for her. NO I don want to go back she yelled at herself. "Umm-uh- ok an I have a look at that address?" He handed her a slip of paper. Written on it was her address. "what did you say her name was?"  
  
"Hermione- Hermione Granger" She felt all the blood drain from her body. (ok should I make a cliffy I mean it is 1.00 am and I am a wee bit tired. But since I am so happy that I passed this term with honors and all my other terms with honors I will continue)  
  
"Harry" she whispered. "Sorry what was that?" the British man asked. "Oh nothing... About this address, it doesn't exist and I haven't heard of anyone by that name. I don't want to be a snoop nor anything but can I ask what happened?"  
  
Harry drew a breath "Six years ago my best friend "disappeared"; believe she ran away since she was going through a terrible stage. Lots of people really miss her and when I am not working I search for her whereabouts. A friend tipped me off on this. I really miss her –heck- we all miss her. But I have this strange feeling since she has been gone. I feel like I am missing something in my life. Nothing seems to fill it and just to see her again and talk to her again would be so nice." She made an understanding face. Oh my god she thought, Harry feels incomplete without me?  
  
He scrunched his face up and spoke again "you seem so familiar you also seem so alike to her, but your missing the British accent. I am Harry by the way."  
  
"Anna, pleasure to meet you. Sorry about your dilemma. Harry it sounds as though you might have some feelings for Miss Granger. And Harry se l'ama l'ha lasciato va. Se è significato per esserlo lei ritornerà." The words flowed out her mouth so perfectly. He gave her a quizzical stare and she laughed and translated. "If you love her let her go. If its meant to be she will return." Harry parted goodbye and left back into the storm. Harry's words rang through her head and made her feel confused.  
  
By evening she had closed down the shop and was waking back home. The storm was over and it wasn't snowing a few boys were out playing in the newly shoveled streets playing soccer. "Ciao Anna" They kicked the soccer ball to her. She laughed and kicked it around between her feet and shot it to a player "Ciao ragazzi" she waved to them and told them to come by the shop soon to have a hot chocolate.  
  
She walked toward her small two story home. It was painted in neutral colors. A small couch, armchair and coffee table occupied the family room. She had a small kitchen even though she hardly used it. On the second floor a bedroom and bathroom and a study. She unlocked the door, kicked off her shoes, and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out a wine glass and filled it halfway with a sweet smelling red wine. She grabbed her favorite book switched on her gas fireplace and sat in the armchair reading. The next day seemed the same as every other only it marked a week until Christmas. She hated it since she spent it all alone every year (little does she know...can't say sorry) Harry passed by the shop again but he made his conversation short. He ordered then quickly got to a table and studied her for most of the mourning. She had her usual night routine but tonight she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
She was awakened by knocking on the door. Slumping through the hallway she mumbled "I'm coming, I'm coming" she opened the door to be looking at two young men. One raven haired that she just saw early this mourning and the other had flaming red hair. Her old best friends. "Why Hermione it has been a while. We knew you were somewhere out there"  
  
A/N- Cliffy???? Review please. I will update just please review otherwise I might aswell end it here....but if you don't I wont have to.... Look out for my seies of singfics coming out...think I will go write one right now. 


	2. Facing Her Past: Coming Home

Good evening fellow insomniacs...or if you are reading this another time good day...of enough with the corniness. Chapter 2 is here I will most likely be posting tomorrow and if I am lucky maybe 2 chapters? But I really want to work on all my new fic's that I am posting before I leave so don't get your hopes up! Disclaimer- Stop bugging me I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does! Dedications- This chapter goes out to Dez a bit more because of her uncle "situation" (don't worry), Jason "situation", and because she has to survive 2 weeks without my family's amazing pizza that she loves so much.  
  
Chapter 1 Reviewers- charmed-aussie- laughs I am posting her reaction...it took me forever to figure out what I want her to do...And thanks for being my first review...keep on reading! Adlea Evanstar- Thanks glad you think its interesting...Thanks for reviewing IdUnNoXx- Glad to hear that another person likes it I hope I won't you let u people down in this chapter! lanna1186- hehe love your idea of making her shout in Italian I am going to put that in another part where she is...oops can't spoil it now can I?  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing...this chapter will start out a bit slow (well it did to me when I was thinking about it in the shower) but it will pick up...  
  
Sending out my love... Monkey! Now on with the story...  
  
Sexy male voice comes on "last time on "On the Run from Her Past"... Slumping through the hallway she mumbled "I'm coming, I'm coming" she opened the door to be looking at two young men. One raven haired that she just saw early this mourning and the other had flaming red hair, her old best friends. "Why Hermione it has been a while. We knew you were somewhere out there" In today's chapter the reaction, the start of something called love, and returning to what she left" Sexy male voice disappears and the story continues.  
  
Chapter 2 "Facing Her Past: Coming Home"  
  
Hermione's heart stopped. Harry and Ron are standing right here in front of me, and they know my true identity. What do I do slam the door shut and run away. That wouldn't work they probably have their wands and could have the door blown open in two seconds. I could start rambling in Italian pretending to be some ticked off local. No that won't work either I talked to Harry.  
  
"Sorry who are you and what do you want?" She asked as coldly as she could.  
  
"Hermione, it's us, Ron and Harry." The red she once called her best friend spoke.  
  
"Sorry doesn't ring any bells" Her temper was rising. What did they want they had no right to come barging in into her new life?  
  
"Don't play dumb with us. I know you know who we are" Ron's temper was flaring as well. "Why did you run away, we are here for you?"  
  
"Yeah, well you weren't here for me six years ago when I most needed help." She hissed at him.  
  
"We weren't there for you?" He snorted angrily (is that even possible?) "Hermione you pushed everyone away after that summer. We tried to help you but you would just push us away farther"  
  
"Oh please, all those pitying looks you gave me, all those awkward moments with me. Those times when I would come sit next to guys and your conversations would immediately. Constantly asking "are you ok" "how do you feel" I hated that everyone pitied me and you did more then others so I pushed you away because I couldn't take it anymore." She shrieked. .  
  
"Just like old times" Harry sighed "What was that?" she asked turning her red face from Ron to Harry.  
  
"Well you two always bicker and after six and a half years that's all you can do. Honestly it's sickening."  
  
"That's it I have had enough. Ron I will meet you at the Burrow in a few minutes." And without hesitation, Ron disapperated.  
  
"We need to talk" Harry spoke to the floor. "Please you need to come back to your old life with us. Your in danger and I need to bring you to safety."  
  
"What if I don't want to go back." She stated stubbornly.  
  
"Listen," he roared "you're coming back with me. I couldn't bare to lose you like I lost so many others" His voice softened "You heard what I said yesterday about my missing piece. Please just come back"  
  
"Harry I want to but I can't. I can't take the people, the problems, the war, the loses and cassulti-"but before she could finish she had to grab onto a kitchen chair or support. She had these dizzy spells since she left. But his one was bad. She couldn't see anything and Harry had three heads "Oh God" she moaned.  
  
"'Mione, you ok?" Of course she isn't you idiot she is moaning and looks like she is going to toss her cookies. Help her! He yelled at himself. But before he could do anything a loud clatter sounded, snapping Harry back to reality, she had fainted. Harry scooped her up one arm under her knees, and one under her back (wedding style) and apperated into the Burrow living room (family room, sitting area whatever you want to cal it).  
  
(alright I want to see what your reactions would be if I stopped it here. Major cliffy. But I am getting to into this and I can't stand it when people hate me so here comes more!!!)  
  
He sat her down on a sofa. She stirred and blinked madly obviously trying to remember where she was. "The burrow" she murmured as she looked around. But before Harry could ask her what happened a large party streamed through the doorway. The infamous redheads (Mr. & Mrs. Weasly, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and to her surprise Percy), their spouses (Malfoy married Ginny, Ron and Luna, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Percy and Penelope, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and a girl with shoulder length black hair, icy blue eyes, slender frame, and frosted lips), some old friends (Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, and Dumbledore), and some young children who obviously belonged to the above people.  
  
They all froze at the site in front of them. There stood Harry with a girl who had been thought of as dead for the past six and a half years and was hardly recognizable. Sure she still had the infamous honey brown hair tat tamed down from school and were instead golden, honey locks. She had the same chocolate eyes yet they were drained of their energy and filled with no emotion at all.  
  
"Bloody hell" rang from the two Weasly twins. (Lol I love when Ron says it in the movies lol JOY! Going to cry I miss my girls!) Several people opened their mouths to speak but no words formed. Some children tugged on their parents clothing pointing and asking about the mysterious girl in front of them. Two children who seemed to be eight piped up and said in unison "we know who she is"  
  
She clearly remembered these two since they were born two years before she left. (Wow these kids have some memory) "It's 'Mione"  
  
A/N- hello..oh my God guy I am sooooooo sorry I meant to have his posted last night around 1.00 AM but I put my labtop down for a moment and layed back and the nextthing I knew was that I woke up at 11.00 this mourning. So because of that I shall try to post another chapter. Its going to take me forever to figure out a reaction and I hate writing these during the day but because I leave so early tomorrow mourning I won't be able to sleep so I will write maybe 2 chapters or 1 chapter and another fan fiction. Bye for now! Please review! Monkey 


	3. Its Been A While

Heylo! How are you guys? I am so excited I leave tomorrow! I am going to miss all my friends, you my readers and reviewers. I will be writing some chapters on my laptop on the way down and the way back home and if I ever get bored so that I won't keep you waiting after I get back! Now let's get started on my next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- How many times do I have to repeat my self I do no own Harry Potter.  
  
I dedicate this whole story to my friends who put up with me all year! Love ya!  
  
Chapter 3 "Its Been A While"  
  
Why must I feel this way? Just make this go away Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile Since I could look at myself straight And it's been awhile Since I said I'm sorry And it's been awhile Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face And it's been awhile But I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
"Its Been A While" Staind  
  
Alrighty here it comes....I have been sitting here an hour and still nothing is coming through...writers block! I'M TO YOUNG sorry I am overly dramatic...ok here comes the story...  
  
Gasps, murmurs, and whispers erupted from the crowd before her. All she could do was stare at the cottage floor. Two arms wrapped around her frail frame. They whispered into her ear, "Welcome back, we missed you." The person stepped back revealing their face. It was (oh my so many people to chose from...who to pick who to pick?) a green man in a pink and purple Speedo...ok I am sorry back to the story I was just checking if you were awake. BTW that man in the pink and purple Speedo belongs to Jewlz, and Kate!)...  
  
She was face-to- face with (ahh I am going to scream!)  
  
"Granger" Malfoy spoke up "that's impossible isn't she supposed to be dead or something"  
  
"Shush Draco." Ginny hushed him "Why do you have to ruin good moments with your negativity" They continued this Argument until both broke out in laughter.  
  
Two sets of small arms wrapped around her middle. It was Bill and Fleur's twins, who she barely remembered.  
  
"'Mione where did you go"  
  
"Miss Granger, its been awhile"  
  
Ginny let out a squeal in delight. "Oh there is so much gossip to tell you"  
  
"We were worried sick about you dear. Thank the heaven's Harry found you" Mrs. Weasly said while enveloping her into a bone crushing hug.  
  
Yet something else filled the air (ok who cut the cheese?) what was it akwardness? Their acting a bit too cheery it seems so fake.  
  
She was so confused with all these mixed feelings- anger boiled inside her because of how Harry rudely kidnapped me and brought me somewhere I have turned my back on so many years ago. Awkwardness- someone who disappeared from their lives six years ago just walked back into the picture and all they could do was talk about gossip as if they last saw her a week ago. Happiness it was good to be back here. To top it off she was getting a splitting headache because of her faint.  
  
As if her prayers were answered Molly piped up. "Who's up for tea"  
  
Some people moved toward the kitchen others moved in other directions with one last glance at the girl who just walked back into their lives Hermione whipped around to Harry "why did you bring me here? Their staring at me like I am some kind of animal at the zoo" She hissed so only he could hear.  
  
"It was for your own good." "Sure Harry, my own good. You only brought me here because of the "missing part in your heart" you only brought me here so your pain would be solved. Not caring what I feel."  
  
"Oh I am sorry that I brought you to safety trying to protect you." His voice rising to normal level and several people taking a hint and left the two arguing.  
  
"Protect me you basically kidnapped me from my own home-"but before she could finish this time with no warning her knees buckled and she sunk to the floor.  
  
"See" Harry said softly kneeling beside her. "I need you to stay strong. I need you in safety. I need you. Why are you getting these dizzy spells?" he asked sitting beside her.  
  
"I don't know why. It's just whenever I am irritated or confused or full of mixed emotions." She answered looking up into his emerald eyes. "Its been like this ever since I left this life"  
  
Slowly their faces got closer and closer Harry pulled her close for a soft and gentle kiss but it was filled with passion and fireworks seemed to go off in each others head.  
  
"Hermione I-"but she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I am sorry I left" she mumbled "I am sorry"  
  
Harry hugged her rubbing her back making soothing comments. There they sat never wanting to move.  
  
A/N- ok last post for the next two week! I know it took me forever to write this chapter and there isn't much reaction from everybody but I promise the sory will pick up...Remember that I haven't mentioned Voldemort yet hint hint and I figured out how I am going to end this...dez just came over...well gotta go...see you all in two weeks...look out for my other story which will be during the summer during Hogwarts H/HR! And all my songfics and one shots coming out as well when i get back! Like i said i will be writing chapters on my way down...Thank all of you who read and review gonna miss you! lol  
  
MISS YOU MUCH! MONKEY! (Rachel) 


	4. Authors Note

Authors note. Hello everyone...again...Its been a while. Ummm just writing this to tell you I am bringing this story back to life...It kinda had a crappy ending and I have some ideas for it. This story had no plot in it so I decided to throw a few problems and twists at our favorite couple. So yah!

I put it on hiatus even though I am bringing it back. Shouldn't be for to long but just until things cool down and become less hectic. I've been taking more classes and the workload is just killing me. I even started up a habit that I dropped a few months ago (can't tell you what it is though for certain reasons.) well best be off I have to finish my picture for an artshow and I have some sorta project for science mitosis, cells I don't even remember..

Thanks,

Rae


End file.
